Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle front end structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle front end structure that includes a bumper fascia with an attachment part that fastens to an inboard side attachment part of a headlamp assembly located between a front grille and the headlamp assembly.
Background Information
A vehicle front end structure typically includes a bumper fascia, a front grille and headlamp assemblies. The bumper fascia covers an impact absorbing bumper that extends across the front of the vehicle but is concealed by the bumper fascia. The bumper fascia is usually made of a material that is resilient and has a predetermined amount of flexibility such that the bumper fascia can elastically deform during a low speed impact event.